Electronic communications have increasingly become part of everyday life for many people. Not only do individuals actively initiate sending of a variety of types of electronic communications (e.g., email, text messages, social media messages) repeatedly throughout the day, but many-fold more are transmitted in the background. However, given the vast amount of electronic communications already distributed, it may be difficult to construct an effective electronic communication. For example, an electronic communication may be treated differently depending on the contents of the electronic communication. In such an example, an electronic communication may be ineffective (e.g., unintentionally remain unopened, unread, treated as spam, and/or discarded). Therefore there is a need for methods and systems that may be utilized to construct effective electronic communications.